Poison Ivy
by flywithmengdw
Summary: Nick is having a nice day and evrything is going great until macy runs into him then things get...better? its all in the eye of the beholder. based of their song poison ivy. Nacy JONAS may turn into 2 a twoshot


I was listening to poison ivy and this lil beauty poped in to my head its nacy hope you like :D

Diclaimer: as we all know i own nothing

Nick was enjoying the school field trip they took to nature park. He really enjoyed the fresh air instead of being stuck in the stuffy classrooms he was usually in. it was just to perfect of a day he thought. The sun was out there was a nice breeze and no fangirls. Well except for one but he could handle macy misa as long as she didn't have an sports equipment which he didn't expect her to have and if she didn't fait which she had gotten better at. So no real big deal right there. But then he thought I know somehow this perfect day is gonna get messed up some how. He stops tos stare at the sun through the tops of the trees. Which he really shouldn't have because all the sudden he hears someone yell " watchout" and he turns around to late he sees macy tripping over a rock he tries to catch her but she brings them both down and they knock headsand roll over into the grass off the bath into a bush.

" oww" the both say simultaneously. Macy rubs her forehead and feels a pressure on top of her keeping her from taking full breathes. Nick looks down at macy shes not breathing "macy breath in with the good air out with bad remember im just a normal guy!" he says worriedly. "I..know.. you on…top of meeeee…cant breathe" she barely gets out. He realizes that hes laying right on top of her he quickly gets up but still hanging over her. She takes in a deep breath of air and sighs " are you okay" she says looking up at him. That's when he notices how brown macys eyes are " um yeah how bout you" he speaks softly. " oh im fine" she says sitting up so that their sitting face to face. Nick looks her over once more he looks at her forehead and notices a bump starting to grow. He touches it lightly " you've got a bump from when our heads hit" he says looking her right in the eyes. " its fine ill be okay" she says pulling his hand away " we should go get some ice to put one it" he says very concerned that it might get worse if they don't treat it or something. " no itll be okay nick I suffered much worse playing sports" she smiles at him. He smiles back at her of course only she would says something like that. " ok" he tells her. She blushes slightly noticing how close they are. He notices her cheeks turning bright red wondering why she was blushing when he realized just how close they where as well. " uhhh" he says and she giggles.

"HAHAHA you guys know your sitting in poison ivy right!" joe tells them stoping to look at them. They both look at joe and then at where they where currently sitting. " oh crap" they both yell out. Nick gets up and pulls macy along with him. Joe stands there just laughing at them. Kevin and stella come up behind them " whats so funny joesph!?" stella she says in an authoritative tone. " haha they fell in poison ivy and now they are gonna be all itchy!" he leans over laughing pointing at the pair who in turn make a face at him. Kevin looks at them " how did you do that!?" he asks shocked that they could fall into it without noticing. " I fell and knocked nick down with me when he tried to catch me" macy says upset that now they both would more then likely get poison ivy because of her tripping over a stupid rock. Nick could tell macy was upset " its not your fault mace and if we get poison ivy its okay we can have it together" he says smiling. He sees her face light up after him telling her itd be okay. His heart starts to pound. Oh boy he thinks I think I feel a song coming on. " just so you know im touching either of you for at least three weeks or until you poison ivy is gone " stella says walking around them and heading up the path to where the reachers had lunch set up. Jpe giggles following her. "why does all the fun stuff happen to you!" kevin says pouting and walking away following the other two. Nick starts to itch his arm while macy starts to itch her arms " eww this sucks" macy says looking up at him. He nods his head in agreement. They both head to the same place the other three had went except to tell the teacher what happened.

Two hours later they where both sitting on the school bus very itchy. " I don't like this stuff" macy says pouting rubbing some anti-itch crème on her forhead where nick had touched with his poison ivy infected hands. " I know eh im already breaking out all over my arms" he says showing her the rash that was starting to spread all over his forearms. She makes a face and glops a whole bunch of the anti-itch crème into her hand. She sets the tube down and rub her hands together " stick your arms back out" she tells him. "no your gonna rub that nast stuff all over my arms" he says stareing at her hands. "Nicholas! Just do it" she huffs. He grudgingly sticks his arms out. She rubs the crème down his one arm. It kinda felt good, not the crème her rubbing her hands up and down his arm it gave him the shakes. He lets out a little sigh. "see doesn't that feel better" she smiles now working on his other arm. " yeah a lot better" he says relaxing to the feeling of her rubbing his arm back and forth. He starts humming a tune to a song. "what are you humming nick" macy says looking at him with a questioning look in her eyes. " a new song I just thought of" he says going back to humming. "really what it about?" she ask excited to know if maybe she inspired it " poison ivy" he whispers leaning back while she continues to rub his arm not realizing she could have stoped awhile ago. " huh pison ivy I don't get it" she says highly confused. He smiles and stops her hand " yeah you wanna hear it" he says leaning in close to her. She nods her head. "okay come closer" he tells her. She scoots closer and he wraps his arm around her. She doesn't care that hes getting the crème on her jacket she could always wash it she thought. " ill sing you what ive got ok". She nods her head again. He begins to sing to her.

_I just got back from the doctor  
He told me that I had a problem  
But I realized it's you  
I try to scratch away the issue  
All I ever get is tissues  
I can't wipe away my tears_

Wow was all macy could think of while she listened to him.

_Everyone's allergic to poison ivy  
Everyone's allergic to poison ivy  
Everybody gets the itch  
Everybody hates that  
Everyone's allergic to poison ivy_

She smiles he was writing a song about what just happened. She giggles slightly as he comes in closer the sing the song in her ear.

_Now I found out you were lying  
When you told me you were trying  
Just to medicate the rash  
The tangled vines they got deceiving  
From the lines that now are leading  
To the truth I need to hear_

_Yeah,I breakout and I start to shake  
When I hear your name cant walk away  
I just can't do it  
I cant stop even if I tried  
I lay down my pride, I can't walk away  
I get burned and I have to learn  
I can't return, I can't walk away  
Tried lines and tangled vines  
And where the trying times I cant walk away_

Macy can feel her heart beating a million times faster then it ever has before. Not even when she thought of jonas. This was a billion time better though she thinks to herself.

_Poison, poison, poison ivy_

_Everyone's allergic to poison ivy  
Everybody needs a little poison ivy  
Everybody wants a little poison ivy  
Everybody gets the itch  
Everybody hates that  
Everybody needs a little poison ivy_

_Everybody gets the itch  
Everybody hates that  
Everybody needs a little poison ivy  
Poison ivy, poison ivy, poison ivy  
Give me some poison, baby_

Nick finshes the song and sees macy sitting there memorized. He laughs and she looks at him. " you want some poison" she says with a sly smile. " I already got some though" he says holding up his arm that wasn't wrapped around her. " I know but how bout I give you some more" she says leaning up and grabbing his face gently and kissing him. His eyes winden in shock but then he realzes this is perfect and he kisses her back his hand going to the back of her neck. The sit there kissing for the next few moments until " eww that's gross now your gonna get poison ivy in your mouths to" Joe says climbing on the bus and sitting behind them. " no they wont they didn't get any on their lips so there fine" Stella says sitting next to him. " that is still kind gross in a weird way" kevin says getting on sitting across from nick and macy. Macy just shakes her head if they only knew how amazing poison ivy really could be. "whatever I think everybody needs a little poison ivy" nick says looking at macy. She giggles and everyone else looks at him like hes crazy but he didn't care he had his poison ivy sitting right next to him.


End file.
